My Muirn Beatha Dan
by synthetic.beauty
Summary: Inspired by Cate Tiernan's Wicca/Sweep Series. Let me know what you think, I would be greatful. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

The night is a quiet darkness above the Goddess's earthly being, the trees and Branch's are swaying around me as the well of wind erupted. The sound of small animals moving about their business increased the magick I was summoning. I lowered my athame and moved deosil around my circle; chanting old Gaelic words of power, calling upon the power of my ancestors from many generations. _...May the light from these three candles blend and grow with the glow of the moon, dispelling any darkness..._I felt the intense magick swelling and growing around me_. ...I, Cara Sarwell, daughter of Amelia Sarwell; high priestess of Uisge Beatha do banish and dispel thy negative energy here tonight, I do pray to the goddess for her strength, and power to lead me throughout this honour..._ I felt the power within me, growing, dancing inside of my soul! "Its so beautiful!" I cried; not being able to resist sharing such emotions with the Goddess, after all, it is her doing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning, Cara, did you sleep well?" My mother greeted me as I clumsily dragged myself through the kitchen door; attempting to not collapse in a heap on the floor in my six inch platform buckle boots, well I guess I cant blame the boots alone, the straps and chains hanging from my trousers weren't exactly helping.

"Aye mother, I did. The Goddess knows the importance of my rest". I replied. having to study a lot takes its toll!  
"Yes, daughter, thank the Goddess, I must say I am proud of you Cara, studying your inheritance on such a great level cannot be easy, as I know". My mother replied with awe.

She was in the dining room, from what I could tell she was preparing a healing potion; one of the coven members had fallen sick lately and she is convinced that it is her duty as high priestess to help her recover, such a carer! I'd swear she has the ability to become a healer! I sat down to a cup of tea, which has been brewed by mother only a few minutes before and recalled the events of last night. My circle had gone so well! I never thought I'd have do much power and ability! Mother says it comes from my fathers side, who unfortunately passed away when I was six. It's sad, I have very little memory of my father; and that haunts me, I wish I had the chance to get to know him before the Goddess changed his path in this world. We all know I really get my powers from my mother; she just doesn't like to admit it. It is said that I am the strongest member of my Coven; Aine (An-yuh) meaning "joy, brightness, fasting, praise and radiance". I am not sure if I believe this or not, it is possible but it just seems too good to be true, surely I am not stronger than our leader, Bethany, a holder of such great powers? Goddess, help me find the truth.

Once I had finished my tea I decided to take a trip to Ancient Magick, I needed to gather my senses before the circle tonight, and also I am in need of some ingredients. "Mother, I am going to take a visit to Ancient Magick, would you like me to come back before Aine meet to assist you in performing the healing rites?" I knew all to well that mother was fully capable of performing the rites by herself; I just felt it was necessary to ask in hope of impressing her. "That's fine Cara, I can manage. You just have fun at the circle. Oh, and be a darling and pick me up a red pillar candle will you? I fear my current candle will be no more after this rite upon poor Camille". Mother is so good at performing healing rites, it is said that with enough practice one day I will be as strong as her, I cannot wait for that time.

"OK, bye then! Good luck mother!" I shouted as I left the house and marched over to my black Dodge Viper, plunged into the drivers seat, turned the key, shifted the gear, and sped off round the corner down to Sherwood; a nearby town approximately ten minutes away. The roads to Sherwood are rather curvy causing me to drive slowly; you never know when a car will come flying around a corner! I don't particularly want to have to re-do the crimson red pentacle on the front of my car, currently, my most prised possession.

Ancient Magick is a small shop down one of the back alleys in the centre of Sherwood. It is our closest supplier of essential oils, herbs, books, candles; anything a witch may need! You name it they've got it.

The shop is owned by a good friend of mine, Sarah, a middle aged woman. I've not known her for that long, all of about two years, but in that time we've built a strong and trusting relationship, it means a great deal to me. Not only is Sarah a wonderful and kindred spirit but she also puts upon the presence of her beauty and kindness in her appearance; a short, wide and curvy woman with mid-length curly golden brown hair. What more could one ask for?  
I pulled up alongside the road behind Ancient Magick and started up down the alley. As I neared the shop a nervous sensation began to form in the pit of my stomach, I like to think of Ancient Magick as my sanctuary, so why does it make me feel this way whenever I visit? Because I feel so comfortable here I am being anxious of coming here?

Being a hot day meant that the door to Ancient Magick was wedged open by a large red pillar candle. I stepped inside and already the heat of the outside had vanished and I was overcome by a blow of cool air. Sarah must have spelled the entrance with a coolant charm, how thoughtful of her. "Cara, dear, how are you? How are your studies coming along?" Sarah appeared from behind a curtain separating the backroom from the shop.

"Sarah, hi! I'm OK thanks, just struggling to keep up both my social life and focus on my studies. It's hard work., but I'm getting along. I'm looking forward to Aine's circle tonight though! I really can't wait to see everyone". A huge grin had spread across my face and I just knew that my cheeks were an clashing red against my thick black eye makeup! Oh no, was I blushing!? I attempted to keep a straight face and continued our conversation. "How are you? Good business?! I really was excited about the circle tonight; It's all truth, I really cant wait to see everyone, everyone being Hawk, that is! Hawk had recently moved into our area and joined Aine, everyone is totally head over heels for him, I've got no chance. "Well dear, aren't you the excited one? Business is fine thank you, and I'm not so tired these days, which i must admit is a huge weight off my shoulders. would you care for some tea?"  
Not so long ago Sarah's coven was attacked during a circle, a Taibhs came which is a dark spirit that causes destruction. Sarah got too close to the taibhs and was left in a coma, she has only recently recovered.

Sarah is such a wonderful woman, so friendly and welcoming, surely she didn't deserve it? I felt guilty upon declining her offer for tea but I had to get back and prepare for the coven tonight.

"I'm afraid not Sarah, just dropping by. Mother needs a red pillar candle for her healing rites and I'm in need of some more incense." I used incense in every one of my circles and also in my meditation so it's in constant need!

"I'll just ring up these items; will you be wanting anything else? Sarah placed the items on the counter and into a shiny silver bag with 'Practical Magick' written on it along with a few miniature pentacles.

"No thanks, that's perfectly fine" I handed the money over, collected my items and said my goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

The drive back to my hometown Myersville was quick and painless. The only thoughts running through my mind was about Hawk! No surprise there, that's for sure. What was he going to be wearing tonight? How would his hair be styled? His broad white smile that melts my heart every time I see it! Goddess, I think I'm falling in love...

When I arrived back home I wasn't expecting to find my mother at home, I'd expected her to of gone to visit Camille already. I cast my senses and found her in the kitchen brewing more healing potion. I gave mother her candle; she thanked me and re-paid the money. I thudded upstairs to my room and placed my new lavender incense next to my well used black holder which was balanced on one side on my alter. We had two bathrooms in our house so I had one too myself; a pleasantry I have always appreciated. I traipsed through a door to the right of my room and into the bathroom, and then, had a well deserved, and as much as it degrades me to admit -a well needed hot shower. Peeling my clothes off I slipped into the glass cubicle. Immediately I could feel every individual droplet of water streaming over my body, cleansing my body, purifying my mind, body and soul. Such a great feeling washing away your imperfections, sins. My shower lasted about half an hour, careful to wash my hair at least twice, scrub my body over and over with my lavender soak until it was red-raw! The last thing I wanted to do was turn up at Hawk's smelling like the all famous Dumpster on Burton street.

After my shower I pickled out a pair of baggy black worn away jeans harbouring various buckles, studs and zips, pulling them up over my laced black underwear, which may I add is too small! Also, a tight fitted black shirt with slits on the front, sexy!..is what I saw when I looked in the mirror, even the Goddess knows Hawk would rather run a marathon than fix eyes on me. We may have the same fashion sense, as far as I can see, but there are plenty of better looking girls out there, compared? well, I'm a hippo with cellulite, a fatty patty. Nice, eh? Goddess; I give you permission to strike me down for thinking of Hawk like this, I'm only going to damage myself.

My knees are weak and my head is pounding, I am sat in my car just a few yards from Hawks house, and soon I will be within the walls of his boudoir! No, I'm not stalking him, he very kindly said he would host the circle here tonight. I've never been to Hawk's house before and believe me when I say I'm truly shitting myself! Damn, this is sad...get a grip Cara! You're pathetic!

I wonder if he feels the same attraction to me as i do to him? Not likely. I can't imagine anyone finding theirselves attracted to me. Jeez, I'd even take a girl!  
I began to walk up Hawk's straight, cream coloured pathway; passing small plants and flowers as I made my way up to the broad, dark front door. He answered before I could even knock. He must have sensed me coming, it's good to know he recognises my aura. Did he make an effort in remembering it?  
"Cara! Hi! it's great to see you, how have you been? please come in." Hawk moved aside to let me past. The quick swift movements of his slim, toned body immediately put my senses on alert. There he was, the God of all Gods! The Angel of all Angel's! With his heart warming smoky, seductive voice! I was completely and utterly mesmerized by him. It felt like all I could do was stand there and stare at him! But before I knew it my knees went weak, I didn't even have time to worry about what was about to happen, my legs gave way and I collapsed like a sac of potatoes on the floor, right in front of Hawk. Possibly the most degrading sight ever, a Gothic-like loved-up and over emotional teenager laying in a heap on the floor before the one she loves. Just great! I lay there, my heart beating at a speedy and uncontrollable pace and my eyes wild trying to focus on the blur that was moving towards me, It was Hawk. The next thing I knew I was laying across Hawk's soft, warm sofa. God! No! Hawk's sofa! He has lay here, eaten here, lived here. My heart beat furiously. This was as close to Hawk I would ever get.

"Cara, please, drink this." Hawk's voice echoed. Thank God, I was safe, I was with Hawk, my love.  
"What is it?" I heard myself question stupidly.

"It's tea, with witch hazel. It will help you re-gain your strength. Trust me". Hawks voice was like a tease in my mind, I wanted to keep that voice for my own, and I wanted to hold him, kiss him passionately, never let go. Love him.

"Cara?" I heard Hawk's woried voice.

"Oh, yes. Sorry Hawk". Crap, crap, crap! What are you thinking?! Could he hear my thoughts? God, I seriously hope not. Cara! You idiot! Concentrate!  
"Here...Hun" Hawk handed me the tea as I reached out for it, circling my hand widdershins around the rim of the mug muttering "cool the fire". I took small sips whilst trying to avoid eye contact with Hawk . If I was to look him in the eye I think I would physically melt. He called me Hun. Does it mean anything?.  
"What happened, Cara? Do you feel any better?" I don't think Hawk could have sounded any more concerned. Then it all came back to me. My knees buckling, me falling to the ground, Hawk carrying me inside, his arms around my embarrassing body! His hands touching me! Us, Hawk and me, close to each other! Oh my God! How embarrassing! This couldn't be happening to me! Could he sense my worry? Did he know the truth of what happened? Is he aware of my feelings for him? I couldn't bear to think of it. Hawk placed his hand on my cheek and directed my face towards his; he looked into my eyes, staring at my soul, completely unaware of my love for him. In at attempt of reassurance, and to break the intimidating-but also breathtakingly amazing watch of his eyes I decided it was necessary to say a few words of reassurance.

"Thanks you for the tea Hawk, I'm fine, Honestly." And at that moment the door bell rang and I sat up abruptly, Hawk didn't seem convinced of my being OK, I gave him a reassuring smile as he went to answer the door. He smiled back.

I stood up ready to greet the coven members as they drifted in one by one every few minutes. There are eight members of our coven; Mike fifteen, Kate eighteen, Matt seventeen, Craig fifteen, and Ella seventeen who are all initiated blood witches. The first person to arrive besides me was Mike, his short brown hair gelled in frisky spikes all over his head and wearing tatty black combats with a grey baggy shirt. He spotted me and came right over. "Cara, how are you? Looking a Little pale? Are you feeling alright? Do you want me to call a Doctor?" Typical of Mike, the paranoid pot head! Usually it would annoy the hell out of me but today I appreciated it, although I'm not sure why. "Oh, yes, I'm fine thanks Mike, just a slight headache, nothing to fret about. How about you? Have you been up to much lately?" I tried to sound OK but the truth was I was still a little shaken up... or scared even! I really hoped Hawk didn't sense my feelings for him, especially when I knew it was much more likely that the dog from around the corner would impregnate Mrs.Fleet on Cleve St. than Hawk repaying my feelings.

"Ok, well if you're sure mate. Not much to say really, I went to the cinema with Bex from work the other night, it was great! She's a lovely girl, and I can't wait to see her again." Mike gave me a wink and showed his charming white smile in a do-you-know-what-i-mean kind of way, typical Mike of course.  
"Hi Ella." I waved Ella over to join me, she obeyed happily. "Cara, evening, looking forward to the circle?" Ella is very much of a girly girl! She was stood with one leg bent and her hands on her hips, stiletto heels, a tight pink top and mini skirt. "Yes I'm really looking forward to it! the energy is just amazing!" We were interrupted by Bethany, our coven leader, who was already using chalk to draw a circle on Hawk's wooden floor, she ushered us inside the circle through the gap she had left, closing it behind us. As I looked around the circle I saw a variety of different colours, red's green's blue's, and orange's; almost every colour imaginable. It would look truly beautiful once the circle was in motion! I got a few nods from other members of our coven, a sign of hello and I nodded back with a smile.

Bethany then walked deosil around the circle three times. I watched as each member of Aine lifted their athame's and pointed them to the east, Bethany then drew the invoking pentacle in the air and chanted; "Ye lords of the watchtowers of the east, ye lords of air, I do summon, stir, and call you up to witness our rites and to guard our circle." Bethany's voice was ever so powerful and rich; it flowed through the house like water. Next we raised our athame's to the south; Bethany chanted a slightly different chant this time; "Ye lords of the watchtowers of the south, ye lords of fire, i do summon, stir, and call you up to witness our rites and to guard our circle". We raised out athame's to the west as our leader chanted the chant, then also to the north. She finished with saying "I create a sacred place, so mote it be." Her strong voice was still echoing throughout the house. The coven members repeated her words. "I create a sacred place, so mote it be". In amazement I realised that the coven members voices combined were no louder than Bethany's alone! Bethany really is a natural born High Priestess! Is it possible my fate is similar?

We all began to dance and move deosil around our sacred circle, all chanting our own power chants, calling up ancient lines of power, thanking the God and the Goddess for the magick they have brought upon us. I opened my eyes, and to my amazement I could see my coven members aura's; such a beautiful sight for my eyes. Hawk's especially caught my eye, it was a red heart-warming glow, passion. I took it as a sign and smiled. The power we were making was incredible, so beautiful. I felt it awaken inside my body and soul. I felt like dancing forever, I felt the magick.  
Hawk opened his eyes and fixated them on me, such beautiful dark blue eyes. He smiled, and winked, I grinned back stupidly, typical me. I looked around the circle once again to see a huge smile upon Kate and Craig's face's, they could feel it too, i knew it because we could all feel it, feel the power swelling inside of our body's, I could feel it calling to me, chanting. Wanting me, I let it in. This is such a beautiful moment, I didn't want it to end, and everything looked enlightened. It is so beautiful. Wicca.

Slowly Bethany brought the circle down to an end, she told us to ground ourselves, I knelt on the ground with my forehead against the floor. I felt the power draining away. I missed it already.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sunday 27th May 2006-07-03  
I have a feeling of great dread, and worry in the pit of my stomach, I can feel it every second of the day. An old friend has told me of a young girl living in Myersville with a past that is unknown to most... A past that may affect the future of all witches in a bad way. I believe this girl to be Cara, and it worries me sick. I must talk to her, she needs to know what the near future may hold. Cara was the first person to arrive for the circle tonight, only to collapse and black out. I believe he has already begun his work. This is a matter of urgency._

_Alastriona_

_  
We were lying in the mist, looking into each others eyes, staring deeply, smiling, and breathing calmly. He ran his hand down my side sending a shiver down my spine. My hand was on the back of his head; I lowered it until I could feel his warm smooth neck beneath it. Our eyes fixated, I saw deep inside of his soul, his mind, I could see his love for me. He moved his head closer to mine, I moved towards him; allowing my hand to pull him in closer to me. Our lips met, I felt his warm soft mouth against mine. Still my heart remained calm. I felt him pulling me closer, holding me tightly, wanting me in mind, body and soul. Our lips parted and we looked into each others eyes. Our bodies grew closer; he is above me now, looking down on me. Our lips joined again, harder this time, more forceful. Waves of heat overcome me body, adding to the passion. Our tongues met, entwined, joined as one. I ran my fingers through his hair, feeling his floppy silky curls; his hand was on my hip, pulling me closer into him. he needed me, I could feel it.  
"I love you" Hawk's voice echoed into my mind._

I awoke hot and sweaty and immediately bolted upright in my four poster mahogany bed, my silky black sheets were damp beneath me. I tried to calm my breathing and began to process the dream I had just had. Tears ran down my cheeks, it had been so amazing, so beautiful! But what did it mean? Was it the future? Why would the Goddess tease me about something that means so much to me? Wiping away the tears; I slid out of bed and over to my old wooden desk, I pulled out my Book Of Shadows and turned to the next clean page.

_Saturday 26th May 2006-07-03  
Last night I attended our coven meeting which was hosted by Hawk at his house. We had such a wonderful circle, so full of joy and so powerful, the colours were so beautiful. I don't know what happened, but Hawk opened the door to me and we were talking when everything went blurry and black, my hearing went all strange and i collapsed, Hawk carried me in and laid me on the sofa.. I'm worried now that Hawk may be aware of my feelings for him, this scares me because I know he wont be able to return them, I don't think I could deal with the rejection and humiliation from someone I care for so deeply.. Only a few minutes ago I awoke from a dream, such a beautiful dream, Hawk and I were kissing passionately in the mist, our bodies were touching and I could feel the tingles and electricity between us, like we were made for each other, inseperable, a whole-one. I must find out the meaning of this dream, it is such a horrible torment. Why must the goddess put me through such torment? As for studies there all going as usual, work, work and more work! must study hard if I want to be as strong as mother.  
_Labraid

I closed my BOS and placed it back in the drawer of my desk. I headed over to my wardrobe and pulled out my favourite short black studded skirt and green fishnets, a red vest top and the usually too-small underwear. Whilst pulling on my clothes I thought over what was to come of today. Well, today is Saturday, which means not a lot unfortunately; maybe I'll win the lottery! Not likely considering I don't even buy lottery tickets. I walked through the white bathroom door, hunted for my alluminous green toothbrush that I some how keep losing, equipped it with the necessary 'whitening' toothpaste and began to brush my teeth.

"Cara, come to my house"

"Ahhh! Huh...Oh, Um..." And with one splutter my beautifully framed mirror was speckled with a mixture of my spit and toothpaste, lovely. I thought I was going completely nuts, of course that was before I realised that it was Hawk; sending me a witch message (a sort of telepathic thought). Duh. I can be so slow sometimes.

"Sure, be right there" I sent back. It wasn't until after I replied to Hawk's message that I realised he had just invited me to his house. Why did he want me to go to his house? I decided not to get my hopes up... he probably knows how I feel and wants to tell me there isn't a chance in hell. Oh boy, I could see this was going to be a good day.  
"Morning Cara, would you like some porridge? It's fresh". Mother often makes porridge for breakfast. It was my favourite when I was a child, She doesn't seem to realise I no longer like it.

"Ma, you know I don't like porridge, no time for breakfast anyway! I'm going to Hawk's place!"  
Once again I hopped into my sexy black Dodger Viper and drove off down the road, turning off my road onto Cowell Lane I felt a familiar wave of nausea flood over me. I was nervous, Hawk has never invited me to his house before, well not on unofficial business anyway. What could he want? So many questions were running through my head. It was warm and humid out and I could feel myself begin to sweat, luckily I always had a supply of the ever grateful Dove deodorant! I applied a few sprays and locked up my car. I began to sheepishly walk up Hawk's pathway when it suddenly started to rain, not normal rain...more like well, tropical rain! Heavy and of a huge quantity! By the time I'd reached the front door I was saturated from top to bottom, perfect, just what I needed! I reluctantly lifted the huge black stone knocker and waited, my head spinning.  
Hawk appeared from behind the door, wearing just black ripped jeans and socks, and there was me dripping wet! He looked tired, withdrawn almost? It made my stomach turn at what could be to come.

"Cara, please come in, I'll show you where the bathroom is you can freshen up in there". Not only did he look slightly withdrawn, he sounded lost, worried?  
"Thank you, Hawk". hawk disappeared into another room for a few seconds and reappeared with a black and red t-shirt in one hand and a towel in the other.

"Take these, give your hair a rub - here's a t-shirt..it's clean. I've got some warm cider on the cooker, I'll be in the kitchen". Something was definitely going on, Hawk didn't seem himself...

I took the shirt and towel off Hawk "Thanks, uh, I'll see you in a minute." I crept into the bathroom shutting the door behind me.

The bathroom was huge, with red tiling around the bottom half of the walls, gorgeous marbled flooring and, uh, my god! A seriously huge bath! An image of Hawk laying in that bath smeared with bubbles and foam, and the hair on his chest dark with the dampness swiftly crossed my mind, I shuddered. Splashing water onto my face I looked at my reflection in the mirror and ran my fingers through my hair hoping for an ounce of dignity. The smell of warm cider filled the air as I made my way through the cosy front room; complete with black leather sofas; where Hawk had brought me on that dread-full night. Hawk handed me a large mug of steaming Cider hot of the stove, and I noticed how pretty his hands were, I like hands - just like some people like eyes, or bums!. I like hands, so call me weird. "You must be freezing Cara, Does the t-shirt fit OK?" Hawk ushered me to take a seat at the small kitchen table over the other side of the room, then took a seat opposite me. I nervously looked around the room, like a cat; familiarising myself with my new environment. "Yeah, thanks, you didn't have too - I'll wash it and get it back to you as soon as I can, sorry to be a burden."

"No, no it's ok, it's an old one anyway, you can keep it; looks better on you" Hawk was staring down at his mug, inhailing the steam and looking very thoughtful. "Cara. There is a reason I asked you here. Someone is coming, someone bad. I visibly saw Hawk's hands tighten around his mug, and he looked up at me. I could feel his tention. Hawk's words swam around inside of my mind, _someone is coming? someone bad!? what the hell did he mean by that, and why was he telling me!? who could he possibly be talking about.  
_"Cara, how much do you know about your father?"_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_My father!? Not a huge amount, but what the hell did this have to do with my father!? I love my father...I yearn for him every second of the day, need him, will him to be here; to teach me and nurture me the way he did in the first five years of my life. And what the hell did he know about my father! The thought that he might know more about my own dad than I do sickened me, saddened me, I've missed out on so much._

_"_Cara.." My thoughts were interrupted by Hawk's voice, oh that husky, deep voice... I suddenly felt a pang of guilt for mentally slagging him off, how could I stay angry at that voice!?

"Cara..?" _Shit, your dazing again, cant you see that Hawk is trying to have a conversation with you? are you not capable of having a normal conversation? Sometimes I make myself wonder._

"S-sorry, I was just thinking. My father..." I wanted to tell him to shut up and mind his own business, but, well, could you!? I sighed heavily and hawk was gazing at me intently.

"I don't know an awful lot, he died when I was just five, I don't have many memories of him which hurts. I treasure the memories I do have... there not clear or precise, in my memories he's just a blurry face, no features; but that's what I know him as now, he lives on in my memories, my mothers memories" Hawk was looking at me with a solemn look on his face, his head was tilted like, well, a dog, an intrigued dog, he nodded.

"Cara, I know it must be hard for you to talk about someone you've loved and lost at such a young age, and you might not like what I'm going to say to you today, and I'm sorry about that but this is rather serious and I need you to listen, you need to understand, I'm not trying to hurt you, or drag up old memories and past problems."

_Hawk's Perspective_

_Cara was looking at me like a was some crazed mad man, her expression was unreadable. Its putting me on edge and just making this harder for me. I hate to be the one to tell her this, it's going to break her heart, but it must be done. I grimaced as she chucked me an uneasy look._

"Hawk, please. What are you talking about? What has my father got to do with anything? and what do you mean someone bad is coming!?" Cara's eyes didn't leave mine, I looked down at my cider and took a sip feeling the sweet warmth trickle down my throat was little comfort I needed, I sighed again, and I was ready to go on.

"I'm talking about your father, the past you once loved is coming back to haunt you, everyone. And your father has a lot to do with it I'm afraid, Cara, you have got to understand, I'm not doing this to hurt you. Your father isn't quite the man you remember. He was, and is involved in dark magick. I'm so sorry Cara, I hate to be the one to tell you this, I'm, very fond of you; the last thing I'd ever want to do is hurt you." A single tear rolled down her cheek, it broke my heart. She took a minute before speaking.

"My father is alive..." Her voice was so small I barely heard what she had said. there was a silence for a few minutes until Cara finally spoke. "How do you know all of this? And why are you telling me? I..I...d-don't understand-dd" Cara was now stuttering, and staring at me intently, I could see tears welling up in her eyes. I hate myself for doing this to her.

"The Timely Order, I used to be a tracer agent for them in the misuse of magick department, I've since resigned but I hold close connections, and since I was in the area they offered me a one-off job on the case, I just didn't expect it to be you... I'm telling you Cara, because you are my friend, someone I like to consider as a close friend and also a member of Ainee, I respect and like to protect my fellow coven members" I sighed heavily and took another sip of my warm cider; once again feeling the liquid warmth run down my throat. Cara echoed my movements, the cider seemed to relax her; I anticipated this, I thought ahead and added Scullcap to the cider to calm the nerves and disband hysteria. It seems to be working. Cara looked deep in thought, she shifted in her seat and looked deep into my eyes. I could see her pain staring right back at me.

"Right, I see. Your only doing your job, and wanting to protect me? I'm still not entirely sure what from though. Does my..." Cara paused for a moment, took a deep breath. " Does my...mother know about this?" She looked down at her cider, circled her hands widdershins around the rim of the mug muttering a few words, we'd been sat here a while, she'd obviously been thinking more than she had drinking

"I cant believe my father is alive. Does my mother know about this, Hawk? You have to tell me! Does she know!?" I could sense Cara was feeling uneasy fear and sadness were radiating off her in waves. I took a moment to think before replying. "Yes. she does, I'm sorry Cara, I really am. I can only assume she told you your he'd passed away to protect you. He is a very dangerous man, Cara. The leader of Eigitha, a coven in American, have you heard of it? I'm so sorry." I could both feel, and see her sadness, she must be feeling so many things; betrayal of her mother, sadness and longing, fear of her father. I ran my hand through my black silky locks and sighed. I felt terrible. "I think you need to talk to your mother, Cara, she will have answers to your questions. In the mean time you need to be alert, you and your mother should circle your house with layers of your strongest protection spells you know, just to be on the safe side."

"Yes...I have. Is my father coming for me!?" Cara's eyes were wild with fear, and she was looking to me for help, her eyes were screaming out to me for reassurance, and safety, and I wanted to provide it. I felt a longing to hold her tight, keep her safe, wipe away her tears.

"I think ill go, talk to mother. Thank you, Hawk; for wanting to protect me, to help me. And thanks for the cider." Cara stood up and put on her leather jacket, she has such a unique look, I guess we both have.

"Right, OK. If you need me at all send me a which message. Lets meet up again soon when this has all sunk in, we need to talk possibilities and protection." I put my arms on Cara's shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine." And with that she left, all I was left with was the sound of her Dodger Viper speeding off down the road.

_Cara's perspective_

_I sat in my beloved car, and immediately started to cry uncontrollably. This was all so much to take in, my head is full of emotions. I don't know whats going on anymore, I'm no longer in control of my life.._

_I love you, Hawk_


	6. Chapter 6

Speeding down the road I didn't know where to go, what to do. All I knew was I'm not ready to talk to mother yet, I cant believe she kept this from me! Lied about my own father being dead!? Nothing like this has ever happened before. I need to escape. Pulling onto the side of the road I grabbed my bag containing my basic tools and locked my car. I walked through a clearing in the woods that led to a secluded opening surrounded by trees, moss and many of the Goddess's beautiful creations.  
I sometimes come here and have my own little circles, meditate and just listen to the sound of the earth. Sitting on the floor in the centre of the clearing I lit my black candle, specifically black to induce a deep meditation state and to banish evil and negativity. As I sat there and chanted a simple spell to help me to seek the truth.

"I am I and I seek the truth, I am you and I seek the truth, I am we and I seek the truth. Show me what I need to know, will it to come to me. Help me Goddess." After about fifteen minutes the flame began to grow and swell above the candle, a shape began to form, I was willing the shape to appear, I see a dark figure in the shadows, floating closer. Overwhelmed with dread I repeat my chant "I am I and I seek the truth! Goddess show me the way, show me of my father, _Sachem Sarwell." _The woods fell eerily silent. The dark figure remained in the shadows refusing to show me their face.

"Cara, daughter." I was abruptly broken out of my meditation and found myself sat facing a middle aged, dark-haired man. Standing above me; he held an athame in his hand and bored an evil smile. "My, sacrifice" His smile faded, I could feel the burning of his deathly black eyes as he stand there staring, directly at me.


	7. Chapter 7

Hawks POV

"We need to teach her the highest of protection spells we know, I have access to the Timely Order's information but as far as levels are concerned they all pretty much match up".

Hawk was feeling the pressure, you could see it in his body language. Cara needed protecting as soon as possible; he was starting to lose all hope. Sachem could make a move at any time and if he did it wouldn't;t be pretty. Eigitha was an extremely powerful coven, known for their decades of dark antics.

"With both our's and the councils knowledge and experiences combined we will overcome this Hawk. I know the seriousness of the situation and I am gointo to give it my utmost undivided attention until the matter is resolved and Cara is no longer in any danger".

Hawk was sat with Sarah on the center table in Practical Magick, with a freshly real lemon lemonade, you know with the slices of lemon! He was looking once again withdrawn. Sarah was flicking through a book on spells of protection, she stopped to read one of the pages more intently.

"See here Hawk, with the limitations this spell entails I believe we can write a much stronger and highly powerful spell". Sarah's glasses were propped gracefully on the tip of her nose as she guided her eyes through the words written on the page with her index finger. Looking up at Hawk periodically she began to jot down some notes on her notepad to the right on her."I beleive our highest priority should be how Cara is, will cope with performing rituals of such a high level."

"Okay Sarah, I'm listening. I think you may have something here." Both relief and desperation flooded Hawk's face. He hesitantly rose from his seat opposite Sarah and took a seat next to her to gain access to the material she was reading. For a short period of time silence filled the shop. Until the bell above the shop door rang and a young girl looking about Cara's age walked in cautiously.

"Hey, Hawk, Sarah., I'm sorry to interrupt you, I'm just looking for Cara, I don't suppose you may have seen her? Just that we were meant to be going to the cinema about an hour ago; only I cant seem to find her, she's not at home." Ella was stood with a slouch in front of the two sitting at the table, one hand around her waist - which was visible due to an overly small tight pink t-shirt, The other balanced by the elbow while she chewed on her nails anxiously. Had to be Ella.

Hawk shot Sarah a panicked look.

"Not at home!? Where else have you looked? When did you last hear from her?." Hawks voice was stern, almost demanding.

_All of my senses went on alert, my Tracer Agent sense prickled, awakened. This could be serious. It's not like Cara to blow off her friends, She'd had some shit news today... thanks to me, but this is Ella she would have told her all about it, confided in her. I was right to get worried. Poor Cara, I could only imagine what she was going through, how she was felling. Guilt overwhelmed me, and the urge to protect her, not as an agent, but as a friend. I'd never felt about someone like this before._

Hawk was stood up now; searching in his pockets for his phone.

"Hawk, I haven't seen her. That's my point. Not since the circle last night. I haven't heard from her since this morning, well, I didn't actually speak to her but she tried to call, I missed it." Ella looked from Hawk to Sarah; her eyes demanding answers. Wrapping both arms around herself she continued to speak.

"Well when she didn't show at mine I tried calling her mobile, she didn't pick up. I got hold of her mum on her house phone and she told me she left about eleven and hasn't seen her since; she's worried too now. I'd told her I'll keep her posted if I hear anything...So, you haven't seen her then? I've never known her to not answer her phone."

"No." Was Hawk's reply. He turned to Sarah.

"Hawk, wha..." Hawk interrupted Sarah abruptly.  
"Ella, Have you tried sending her a witch message?" Ella nodded, Hawk began fiddling with his phone. "Hallet, alright. I need the Timely Order's power and consciousness. Cara's gone missing, when I contact you, help me draw up the power. This is a matter of emergency." hawk was pacing the room, wall to wall, corner to corner. "Yes, Hallet, I have told her what she needs to know. No, She's not like that. Hallet, listen to me she hasn't ran away! Do you not understand the seriousness of this situation!?" Click. Hawk slammed his phone down on the table making Sarah jump. He rubbed his face and ran his fingers through his ruffled black hair, he took a few minutes to think. "Sarah, do you think you and Ella could stay here and scry? Maybe perform some revealing spells. I'm going to go out in the car to look. And be on your guard." Hawk glanced at Ella; who was now looking rather worried and confused. "Oh, and you better fill Ella in on the details. Any news send me a message."


	8. Chapter 8

Cara's POV

"Agith bec angth, Naughct desseth sargath arghth..."

"Uh, I cant move..what's happened? Ohh my god!" Cara lay on the floor in the clearing, unable to move, she could see her candles laying on the floor around her, and a shadow of a man towering above her. _Sachem! Dad..._

"Dear daughter. My Cara. How I have missed you all of these years, now I would like to claim what is rightfully mine. You see, I never did really have a chance. You were stolen from me and now I have you back."

_A binding spell, he has put a binding spell on me, I cant move, I cant speak. I need to break free but he is strong, very strong, I can feel it. I need to get help. _I tried to concentrate; break through the layers one by one. "W-why are you doing this-ss? Cara managed to spit out a force full sentence. She could see it was getting dark, how long had she been here? two hours? three? Everyone would be getting worried. _I need to contact Hawk, I need help. Goddess knows what he might do to me. Goddess help me._

"I am doing this, my daughter, because you were torn away from me, and I deserve you, we are the same flesh and blood. My blood runs in your veins, yours in mine..." Sachem's voice was hoarse, but strong, and eerily calming. Somewhat soothing.

"Could you loosen the binding spell a little, let me sit up. Please...dad?" _Play nice, Don't show him how much you despise him, wish he would die a painful and horrible death; and he may be a little less cautious, and a little easier on me.._

Sachem seemed to ponder the idea for a moment before muttering a few words under his breath. "Agith, arghth desenthharrgh." His eyes remained fixed on Cara while she maneuvered herself best she could into a sitting position. Seizing the opportunity she sent Hawk a quick message "Hawk, I'm in the clearing, umm..on the road off Campbell street. My dad... Sachem! Please help me."

Sachem strode a little closer to Cara, staring from above, with his piercing black eyes, he bared that smirk across his face. " I'm working on a little project of mine, and I'd quite like your help, obviously you have no choice in the matter but what partner would I be if I didn't explain my intentions to you? You see, we shall rule all witches involved in the dark side, and the lives of the not, well, we shall make them hell. With you by my side as my queen, we will rule all. We shall bore a family of very knowledgeable and strong children to live by our side, to teach and nurture, when finally..they shall take over our role's as rulers of the dark side."

"you're sick, to even think of such a thing sickens me to the end, you'll never get away with this, Sachem, people are coming for me, and they'll kill you."_I was furious, how fucking dare he? His own daughter...my own dad. _

"The tracer agent? That pewney little thing!? You don't actually think he is coming for you do you? Even if he was to you don't think he would get by me do you?" Sachem's voice was raised, his arms up in the air. "No! You! We were just talking about you, would you really risk your life to save, _her? _Your more stupid than I thought, got a little soft spot for her have you? Well she's mine. Your too late. Enough with the stupid games!"

_Hawk! I knew he'd come! buuut, on his own? I wish he hadn't, he should have left me, Sachem will destroy us both!_

Hawk emerged from the darkness, a bright white light surrounding him, muttering words I didn't understand. An athame in his hand, an athame I believe to be called a Dargth, all tracer agents have them, once thrown at the victims they dispel. Sachem raised his arms and began mutters harsh words, billowing black smoke began to rise from the ground.

"Araghta hyargth douveagh moirr! du nargh mach bargh bleigh!" Sachem hissed continuously as Hawk pointed the Dargth towards him, also chanting. "...hyargth douveagh moirr... bargh bleigh..."

"Hawk, No, I'm so sorry." Hawk lay on the ground, his eyes closed. I moved my gaze around the clearing, Sachem was gone, and the binding spell relieved. But Hawk...No. Shit, Shit, Shit!

"Cara, I'm here now, it's OK...I..." Hawk's voice trailed off, it was horse and...empty.

"Hawk! It's ok, open your eyes, please Hawk, look at me...talk to me? Please?" I searched the clearing for help. Nothing. OK, well, he was breathing, and awake that's a good sign. "OK, Hawk, were gonna go home, it  
will be OK. Come on, you're gonna have to help me a little here." I sat Hawk up, and with my help he staggered to his car where I lay him on the back seat.

"Oh Hawk, I'm so sorry. If only my love for you could heal you." I sighed dreamily.

"Sorry?" Hawk's voice oozed out painfully.

"Oh, nothing". I turned the key in the ignition of Hawk's cried all the way home.


	9. Chapter 9

Sachem's POV

"I will have my way! That excuse for a witch will not get past me, he cannot protect her, no one can. You should have seen him, with his Dargth thinking he could dispel me! And needing to draw up the power of the Timely Order, pathetic! Sachem was pacing the room furiously, he turned to face the projection in front of him. "And to think I almost had her, she was within my reach, I had her bound!" Sachem drew in a deep breath and looked the the woman's face pleadingly.

"Sachem, be calm." Came a husky woman's voice. "The time will come, you must be patient these things don't come easily. It will all be worth it in the end, think of the outcome. You must not force Cara, she may come round on her own."

Sachem glared at the projection for a moment comtemplating what had been said.

_Alannargh is right, I need to be patient, all will pay out in the end. I will make it worth my while. Worth our while. And for our children. And I will squash that pathetic excuse of a tracer, Hawk, like a bug. No, I will make him watch, watch our success, Cara's success - without him. I will make his life hell for ever messing with me. _

_"If must be." Sachem trailed off._

" Good, Sachem, now be gone with you! We have a lot of work to do, you need to prepare for the taking, the future." The face faded away into the darkness.

_Evve, yes, I will make her proud. _Sachem looked up to the portrait of middle aged dark haired woman on the wall, she wore a floor-length silk red dress, with matching crimson red lipstick and gloves. _The time will come when she will see what she missed by leaving, but she will back, as said in the letter. It is only a matter of time. She has sent her orders, the deed must be done._


End file.
